


Ты выберешь сладкое

by Sotha_Sil



Series: When dreams come true [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Memories, Mini, Pre Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча со своей Жертвой может произойти по-разному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты выберешь сладкое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/gifts).



> Из цикла "Когда сбываются мечты" в соавторстве с Vida_Winter.  
> Список в хронологическом порядке:   
> "Ты выберешь сладкое" (Sotha Sil)   
> "Любовь с запахом яблок" (Vida_Winter)   
> "Эксперимент" (Sotha Sil)   
> "Эксперимент, omake" (Sotha Sil)   
> "Что-нибудь особенное" (Sotha Sil)   
> "Game over" (Vida_Winter)   
> "Когда сбываются мечты" (Vida_Winter)

***  
Нам с самого детства внушали, что мы созданы друг для друга. Конечно, в том случае, если первые годы нашей жизни можно назвать детством. Уши, хвосты, платьица и психоделические мишки не считаются. Лично я всегда находил в них болезненную иронию над собой. И над тобой. Хотя, последнего ни в коем случае не хотелось. 

***  
Когда Нагиса-сенсей в первый раз привела тебя в мою тесную комнатушку, я сперва удивился. Мне всегда говорили, что моя Жертва – парень. Но, глядя на длинные, неприлично длинные светло-зеленые волосы и огромные шальные глазищи, я засомневался. Для полноты картины не хватало только огромного цветастого банта на голове и куклы в руках. «Опять надули, сволочи», - подумал я в адрес нашего сенсейства и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться парой крепких взрослых выражений - Нагиса-сенсей всегда бесилась, когда я начинал говорить, уверяла, что у меня поганущий язык, тоже мне, новость… В мозгу выстраивалась очень кудрявая фраза, но, как оказалось, в тот вечер расшуметься мне было не суждено.  
Ты, словно почувствовав зависшее в воздухе напряжение, развернулся к воспитательнице, ловя ее взгляд, заставляя на сей раз промолчать и не вступать со мной в перепалку. Она поморщилась, как будто уже успела пожалеть, что не отправила свои живые изобретения – нас, то бишь - под асфальтовый каток. Сразу после создания. «Сама вывела – сама и терпи», - хмыкнул я про себя. Нагиса отступила, глядя в твои глаза, по ее лицу скользнула тень, а меня ударила такая волна Силы, что аж в носу стало щекотно. И мелкие волоски на коже встали дыбом. Сила принадлежала тебе.   
\- Чертовы отродья, - процедила она, развернулась на каблуках и быстрым шагом направилась вдаль по коридору.   
Тук-тук, тук-тук… Тук-тук. Все тише.  
\- Не льсти себе, бабка старая, - буркнул ты и хлопнул дверью комнаты, запирая ее изнутри. Потом направился к кровати - почти нерешительно, бегая взглядом по выцветшему полу. На кровати, поджав ноги, сидел я и удивлялся, как у такой мелюзги может быть столько Силы. Мне, Бойцу, и то стало не по себе, а ты был Жертвой. Всего-навсего, Жертвой.   
Семенил ты медленно, то делая несколько коротких шагов навстречу, то останавливаясь – сомневался, видимо. Неуверенность звенела в воздухе, слышимая, почти осязаемая. Тебе, конечно, не рассказали, какой я. Никому не рассказывают. Зачем? Зеро – искусственные. В идеале, у нас не должно быть ничего. Ни эмоций, ни чувств, ни собственного мнения. Только слепое подчинение приказам и устойчивость к боли. Мы хорошие боевые машины. Отличные просто. Универсальные.   
Кто виноват, что Нагисе-сенсей не удалось доработать нас?  
\- Чего уставился? – пришлось постараться и говорить грубо. Еще не хватало, чтобы на меня девчонки пялились. А ты был почти девчонкой. Вблизи у тебя даже кожа светилась – пацаны такими точно не бывают.  
\- Ты, оказывается, рыжий.   
\- И? Рыжего в первый раз видишь, что ли? – я не удержался, фыркнул и отвернулся к зарешеченному окну.   
\- Ага, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил ты. Улыбнулся. На щеках появились ямочки. Если бы не выброс Силы, от которого воздух словно разрядился и не бесстрастный тон, каким ты минуту назад отшил тётку в рюшках, я бы подумал, что передо мной безобиднейшее существо.  
Внешность врёт.  
\- Серьезно? Разве тебя на улицу не выпускали?  
\- Нет, - ты пожал худыми плечами. Через широкий ворот формы проступали острые ключицы. Такое ощущение, что Жертв голодом морят. - Я в комнате жил. В полутемной такой, она похожа на эту, только окно выше.   
Ты огляделся, рассматривая нехитрую мебель, книжки, и всякую мелочевку, которую мне удалось смастерить из подручных средств, стащить или выменять у других Бойцов. Меня-то учили вместе с остальными. Хотя Нагисе и не нравилось показывать своих Зеро другим.   
На деловито наморщенный нос запрыгнул солнечный зайчик, прожектором деля лицо на две половины – темную и светлую. Как будто маска. Я читал про такие. Сенсею не особо нравилось, что я занимаюсь чем-то, кроме тренировок, но если уж мне приспичило, то возражать было и будет бесполезно. Только зря нервы себе вытреплешь, проще разрешить. Кое-кто ведь упертый, как баран. Наверное, поэтому, по прошествии нескольких месяцев перепалок, пощечин, которых я не чувствовал, запретов, бесполезных угроз, истерик, и прочих прелестей, передо мной открылся доступ в электронную библиотеку Школы. Там была куча всего: люди, страны, города – в словах и картинках, в звуках… много и разные. Я любил библиотеку. И двуцветную черно-белую маску увидел там же. Помнится, она мне жутко не понравилась – я всегда предпочитал все однозначное. Закрыл картинку, фыркнул, мол, глупо. А теперь… Ты напомнил мне ее. И казалось, что это правильно.   
\- Эй, ушастый, - я отвлек тебя от разглядывания автоматической ножеточки. – Конфету будешь?   
И опять эта двойственность. Одна твоя половина рассерженно нахмурилась на такое обращение, а вторая – точно-точно - хотела конфету. На лице же, и вовсе, рисовалось что-то неопределенное. Откуда я узнал про двойственность? Непонятно. Просто знал и все. И был совершенно уверен, что ты выберешь сладкое.   
\- А у тебя откуда? – ты подозрительно скосил глаза на мои пальцы, которые мучили цветной шебаршащий фантик. Я откинулся на подушку, потянулся и едва заметно дернул кончиком хвоста. По потолку ползали желтые солнечные блики, как приманки–бумажки на веревочке. Хотелось погоняться за ними, но это выглядело бы слишком по-детски. Мне было целых семь лет, и я не мог позволить себе дурачиться. Тем более что ты, моя Жертва, оказался совсем мелким.   
\- Способы надо знать.  
\- Способы? – светлая бровь взлетела вверх. Эх… учить тебя еще и учить.  
\- Кон-тра-бан-да. Вымогательство. И прочие такие штуки.  
Повисло удивленное молчание. Я счел своим долгом объяснить:   
\- Дерусь много. Врукопашную. Видишь, глаза нету?   
Ты дернулся и прижал уши.   
\- От Нагисы-сенсей толку мало, она только ходит, орет и говорит, что я – ее изобретение. Так что, всякие интересные шмотки приходится через пацанов доставать. Ну… которые тоже на Бойцов учатся. Они теперь меня уважают, даже в драку не лезут. После того, как узнали, что Зеро боли не чувствуют.   
\- Ненормальный, - ты положил ножеточку на место и посмотрел на меня, как на больного. Выражение это тебе даже шло – напускной скепсис, задранный нос, в глазах легкая тень презрения, вперемешку с желанием понять. И мелко дрожащие ресницы – наверняка отсутствие глаза тебя впечатлило. - Теперь будешь драться только, если я скажу.  
\- Вот как? – я растянулся в улыбке и хмыкнул. - Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что ты мой Боец. И будешь меня слушаться, - тонкий кошачий хвост заходил из стороны в сторону. Ты проверял меня на надежность, а себя на решительность. В конце концов, не каждый сможет диктовать такому отморозку, как я. Нагиса, например, так и не смогла. И будучи номинально сенсеем Зеро, сама же шарахалась в сторону при встрече.   
\- Слушаться не прикольно, - я лукаво подмигнул и развернул фантик, извлекая на свет ярко-зеленую, полосатую, круглую конфету. Она обещала быть вкусной до умопомрачения. Не приторной, нет. С легкой кислинкой и ароматом яблока. Как раз такие мне нравились. И в тот момент, мне, почему-то подумалось, что ты должен быть похож на эту конфету. Просто обязан быть похож. Я демонстративно положил зеленый шарик в рот, наблюдая за тем, как меняется твое лицо – удивление, осознание, обида, гнев… и решимость. Будоражащий набор.   
Ты, сжав кулачки и чеканя шаг, подошел ко мне. От маленькой светлой фигурки снова исходили волны Силы и разбегались в стороны как круги на воде – все шире и шире. Заполняя комнату. Подавляя. Пуская дрожь по телу - вверх по позвоночнику, медленно накрывая с головой каким-то странным ощущением. Заставляя чувствовать себя, как на качелях. Безумно, до одури хорошо.   
\- Ты. Обещал. Эту. Конфету. Мне.   
\- Не думал, что ты ее на самом деле хочешь, - сладко-кислый шарик перекатывался во рту и, вкупе с волнами, исходящими от тебя, рождал что-то вроде эйфории. Тело радостно впитывало все это невидимое безобразие, отзываясь щекоткой и покалыванием в пальцах.   
\- Значит, неправильно думал, - ты встал вплотную к кровати, рассерженно пыхтя и щедро расшвыривая молнии из глаз. Если бы они были хоть чуточку более материальны, то комната превратилась бы в одно большое решето.   
\- Ну извини. Теперь уже поздно, - ухмылка сама собой расползалась по лицу – настолько мне было здорово.  
\- Ни фига не поздно.   
Ты бесцеремонно отпихнул меня к стене, сам сел на край кровати и уперся ладошками по обе стороны подушки.   
\- Отнимешь силой?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Ну, попро-обуй, ушастый… - ехидно протянул я, процентов на девяносто уверенный, что у тебя духу не хватит. Как оказалось, ошибался. Ты, сощурив глазищи в щелочки, отстранился, и с размаха двинул мне в челюсть. Получилось несильно, но хватило для того, чтобы я задумался, не будет ли у тебя синяка - кожа, обтягивающая острые костяшки казалась почти прозрачной, а тонкие пальцы – не предназначенными для драк. Впрочем, мысли мои были к месту. Любой Боец, скорее, мордой в асфальт въедет, а Жертву свою будет беречь до последнего. И не суть, что видит ее в первый раз в жизни.   
\- Расшибешься ведь, - пока я хмурился и думал о межличностном, ты, как ожившая вредность в последней инстанции, времени даром не терял. Залез с ногами на кровать и плюхнулся на меня сверху, щедро колотя хвостом нас обоих.   
\- Будешь делать то, что я скажу – раз. И конфета моя – два.   
А потом, крепко прижав мои плечи к матрацу, наклонился, зажмурился для верности, и одним неуловимым движением сунул язык мне в сладко-кислый рот с одной корыстной целью – отобрать злосчастный шарик. Замер. И уставился на меня большущими ошарашенными глазами, видимо, сам обалдел от своей наглости. Я аккуратно выкатил конфету из-за щеки, кончиком языка подтолкнул ее вперед, думая, что такая смелость достойна награды. Ты медленно лизнул гладкий зеленый бок, подцепил его, хотел забрать себе, но в последний момент передумал. Определенно так вкуснее. Да и конфета – слишком твердая. Мягкие, в яблочном сиропе, губы оказались куда лучше. На несколько порядков лучше. Ты коротко вздохнул, пощекотал девчачьими ресницами мою наверняка покрасневшую щеку, и принялся есть конфету прямо так – перекатывая изо рта в рот, то делясь сладковатой свежестью, то отбирая. Сосредоточенно пыхтя и наверняка плохо понимая, зачем. Я принял правила игры. Я всегда любил игры. И чем они были опаснее, тем больше привлекали. А ты… ты был очень опасен. Наверняка, сам того не осознавая. Пальцы скользнули в беспардонную зеленую шевелюру, придерживая затылок, не давая отстраниться, и чуть поглаживая за ушами – последнее казалось совсем не обязательным, но так же… приятнее, правда? Тебе понравилось. Ты что-то тихо промычал и в очередной раз утянул яблочное безобразие себе, попутно вылизав сначала мою нижнюю губу, уже липкую от сладости, а потом, увлекшись, верхнюю. Мысли плавно утекали, скрадывая время, погружая нас куда-то, в глубину друг друга. Мне отчего-то даже стало плевать, что я, хроническая головная боль лаборатории Семи Лун, целуюсь с мальчишкой, так возмутительно похожим на девчонку.   
Я не знаю, смогли бы мы поставить рекорд по самому быстрому достижению полноценной Связи, или не смогли бы… Но, видимо, сама судьба решила вмешаться, целомудренно сберегая уши и хвосты на местах, природой положенных. В тишине комнаты грохнул замок (после этого случая я не поленился смастерить щеколду, которая стоит до сих пор и открывается исключительно изнутри), заскрипела дверь, из проема дохнуло свежим воздухом, и раздался душераздирающий визг. 

***  
Мы стояли перед плюющейся ядом Нагисой-сенсей, и изо всех сил делали виноватые лица. И, несмотря на то, что меня сейчас поливали грязью и называли такими словами, которые можно только тактично опустить… несмотря на это, мне было бессовестно, одуряющее хорошо. Без конфеты, остатки которой валялись где-то у кровати. Хотя, честно, была мысль достать таких побольше. И подарить тебе молоток, чтобы вручную драться не смел – невооруженным глазом был виден проступающий на маленькой ручонке синяк. Ты сжал мою ладонь, мысленно соглашаясь, что Нагиса может орать сколько угодно. Ибо совесть Зеро – суть явление неуловимое, попробуй отыщи. Я подмигнул тебе здоровым глазом и незаметно усмехнулся, выслушивая самые разные синонимы к слову «извращенец». Слова – это пустое. Проходящее. Они не стоят внимания. Уголки губ предательски поползли в стороны, а пальцы чуть сжали бледную ладошку. Знаешь, пожалуй, я буду тебя слушаться.

***  
Нам с самого детства внушали, что мы созданы друг для друга.


End file.
